This study is concerned with the process of rapid industrialization and its effects upon the lives of people in a provincial Mexican city. In one of the few studies of industrialization in Latin America, F.C. Miller and his colleagues suggest that people who have taken factory jobs in the new "Ciudad Industrial" have acquired a new "set of ideas that might be called the modern mode of thought", which includes a strong sense of national pride and a belief in education and "progress". It is our intent to examine the "improvement" and/or "debasement" in peoples' lives when their community becomes industrialized and many of them take jobs in factories. The subject for study is the medium size city of Queretaro in central Mexico. When we studied the class system in 1958, the first factories had just been built; by 1966 a row of new plants lined the highway and a large industrial park was set up on the edge of the city. Today many changes have taken place and the community presents conditions in which the nature of these changes and their effects upon the society may be studied. The initial step will have to be a description of the industrial complex in order to measure its growth and significance. A taxonomy of processes and work operations will provide an index of diversity and a basis for organizing samples of job types for worker interviews. Within the time available we intend to map the distribution of workers' residences and describe life styles at various levels (housing, dress, recreation, etc.). Questionnaries will be designed for the purpose of surveying the workers' places of origin, length of residence and employment, job training or preparation, nature of employment, job attitudes, aspirations, etc. The questionnaires can elicit some information regarding attitudes and values, but these will be followed by repeated or intensive informal interviews to probe these important matters. Prestige ranking of occupations and professions will be gathered for both factory and non-factory workers and compared with evaluations made sixteen years ago and with those from other communities.